Royal Crypt
"Ah me! how hard a thing it is to say What was this savage forest, rough and stern, Which in the very thought renews my fear!" Located in the northeast of MacGuffin Shire, north of Hamlet Town, past the Barbarian Camp. It is sometimes referred to as MacGuffin's Crypt since many of the former MacGuffin kings have been buried here. Outside of the Crypt Before the entrance to the crypt, there are a couple of modern houses and cars from the real world, due to an inter-dimensional glitch. In the house to the far left of the screen, you can find the artifact Alchemy for Dummies in a small orange chest and an alchemic reagents crate (...and a secret item too.) Here, in front of the entrance, there is a . *After finding the crypt lever, you can return to the very beginning, where there was a slot for it. After pulling the lever, a passage opens, where Francis once stood and prayed to pull it out. The passage leads to Benjamin's Basement. *After finding the "Key of the MacGuffin's Crypt" in MacGuffin Castle, you can go through the previously locked door in the area where King MacGuffin XI the Greedy was defeated. *Loot to be found: 15 small & 1 medium piles of golz, 3 x food crates, 1 x stuff crate and 1 x alchemy crate which can be accessed with Johnny as a . Inside the Crypt * There is a toggle switch is located in the eastern part of the crypt. You can go to it either along a winding passage or by moving a boulder (with Mike as a ). Rewards: 3 small piles of golz, 1 x , 1 x and an . * To unlock the left/west side, you can go in three ways: # On a walking route; # Teleporting (with Nigel as a ); # Through the . You will also find: 1 x , 1 x and 1 x small pile of golz. *Both switches lower the portcullis gates in the room in the middle, making the remaining two switches accessible. Crypt Depths You can only access the crypt depth with the "Key of the MacGuffin's Crypt". The key can be found in a secret chest at the MacGuffin Castle treasury, on the first floor. In the crypt depths. the Black Knight awaits. After defeating him, you will find the and 2 brown chests containing the Flail of the Black Guard (weapon) and the Banded Armor of the Black Guard (gear). In the same room, there is a who talks about a flirting skull and a secret. On the right there is a passage to the room with the Lich boss, with a that only Johnny as a is able to cross. *One of these chests contains Necromancer's Cosplay (I). Secrets There are 8 known secrets in the Royal Crypt, see the Secrets page. Changelogs *2.3.4.0 - A passage leading to the Lich boss and a Necromancer cosplay was added. Ghosts were also added to the location, giving hints about the location of certain secrets. ru:Королевский_Склеп Category:MacGuffin Shire (Do&De:Adv) Category:Locations (Do&De:Adv)